


wakey, wakey, eggs n' bakey

by melodious (pen_light)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College AU, Gen, Humor, M/M, and completely based off of my own stupid thoughs, changki just bash him lol, changki rise, hoseok is barely mentioned, idk i hope you laugh, im high, im sorry, its just cute, lol, this has no plot, this is complete crack?, what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_light/pseuds/melodious
Summary: Kihyun frowned and lowered the faux flower. It was just Changkyun. It was just Changkyun beating eggs at the speed of light at 4 in the morning.He was probably just hungry, Kihyun deduced. He paused. Then why did Changkyun look so frustrated, as if the eggs were his biggest nemesis?





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- college au  
> \- minimal romance, more of kihyun questioning and appreciating changkyun's existance  
> \- this is crack, hope you laugh?  
> \- i literally am changkyun (this time im describing myself through him)  
> \- i was half asleep when i wrote this  
> \- i started working on part two of one love :D

College was _okay_. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't the most terrible situation in the world. It was _okay._

Yoo Kihyun was extremely thankful for everything he had.

Especially his roommate: Im Changkyun. Kihyun was more than certain that he would've gone insane if any other person (specifically his other 'companions') had ended up being his roommate.

Unlike Hyunwoo, Changkyun was a little less prone to awkward situations. Emphasis on the little. While being awkward was hardly a negative trait, it wasn't something Kihyun looked forward to dealing with within his home environment.

Unlike Hoseok, Changkyun didn't have two completely opposite personalities that had Kihyun on the brink of insanity. The younger one was also not the complete 'sore loser' the blue tipped haired man was to Kihyun.

Unlike Minhyuk, Changkyun was little calmer—again, emphasis on the little. There was no latching onto Kihyun and there was no duplicate of the sun within his apartment.

Unlike Hyungwon, Changkyun didn't pick up petty fights with Kihyun at every moment given. (not like Kihyun was any better with the other, but still)

And finally, unlike Jooheon, Changkyun—well there was nothing that would disqualify the boy from being Kihyun's roommate per se. Although the random, uncalled for bursts of extraness and aegyo were somewhat of a few reasons for Kihyun to cross the training rapper off of the potential roommate list.

Overall, the maknae was Kihyun's best option, one he hardly regretted. The boy had his own little perks and quirks, from his horrible jokes to his oh so wonderful gaming skills (ones that Kihyun was most definitely not jealous of).

Changkyun was almost perfect. _Almost._

There was this one thing, this one—Kihyun wouldn't call it a habit—thing he did. From what the older had observed, it was triggered mostly during stressful times. There was the highest chance that the action was merely a recourse to relieve stress, but Kihyun found no logic behind it. Given the nature of the action, there certainly couldn't be any form of reasoning behind it.

 

 

**Exhibit A:**

The first time Kihyun noticed the occurrence was during Changkyun's official premiere finals week. Tensions were high, and while Kihyun had a few semesters of experience under his belt, the stress never got accustomed with him.

It was quite early in the morning. For Kihyun, his first exam was in two days. The older was calm, having finished his revision notes right at that moment. As for Changkyun, his exams began the very next day, and from what Kihyun could tell, it was something neither of them looked forward to.

Changkyun had holed himself in his room, the only signs of life being the faint tunes played in the background (as if that were any sign of living).

When Kihyun stood up to fetch himself a nice, cool glass of milk, one that was guaranteed to put him to sleep instantly, the last thing the boy expected to hear was the rapid clinking of chopsticks against a ceramic bowl.

Freezing mid step, Kihyun's heart practically stopped. Who in their right mind would be in the kitchen creating such a ruckus at 4 in the morning?

Reaching for the nearest weapon (a stem from the bouquet of cheap, fake flowers they had decorated their apartment with), the pink haired man slowly inched towards the kitchen with the lightest footsteps. He ignored his longing to run and hide under his bed covers. Raising the 'weapon' above his head, Kihyun peered into the room, nothing but a tuft of bright pink showing from the other side.

Kihyun frowned and lowered the faux flower. It was just Changkyun. It was just Changkyun beating eggs at the speed of light at 4 in the morning.

 _He was probably just hungry_ , Kihyun deduced. He paused. Why did Changkyun look so frustrated, as if the eggs were his biggest nemesis?

Changkyun's glare deepened as his whipping grew faster. Kihyun looked away, silently stepping away from the scene. The milk could wait.

In his room, Kihyun covered himself in his comforter, sitting up, completely ripping off No Face's look. Wide eyes stared at the floor.

"The poor eggs," he whispered. The beating ceased eventually. "The poor, poor eggs," he said again.

 

 

**Exhibit B:**

Kihyun was happily munching on what was probably the most delicious egg roll of his life. The flavors that had been incorporated into the dish were perfectly blended, and with each bite, the taste melted straight into his taste buds.

Kihyun was in heaven.

Unwrapping the second box, Kihyun delved right into the delight. Somehow, he had ventured off right into the kitchen where Changkyun was off at it again.

Mid-bite, Kihyun's eyes shifted up to glance at the younger beating his eggs. The frustration was at its purest form on the boy's face. Kihyun gulped, unconsciously lowering the food.

"Changkyun-ah?"

"Yea hyung?" Changkyun said monotonously. "How was your day?"

 _Delicious until now._ "Lovely." Kihyun's concerned tone broke out. "What about you?"

Changkyun paused to think. "Umm. Classes were okay. The only thing I have to do is apply for that internship."

Something clicked in Kihyun's mind.

Internship applications. Stress? Check.

Changkyun returned to his activity. The eggs were already over whipped.

Kihyun's gaze fell to his egg rolls. He walked to the fridge and opened it.

"I'm leaving these egg rolls for you, Kyun. They're really good."

"You aren't going to finish them?"

Kihyun sighed, viewing the poor eggs from his peripheral view.

"Not really, Changkyun. I've kind of lost my appetite."

 

 

**Exhibit C:**

"He's doing it again."

"Uh-huh."

"What am I going to do?"

"Uh-huh."

"Shin Hoseok, are you even listening to me?" Kihyun gripped his phone tightly.

Hoseok mumbled incoherent words, such only that Kihyun had learned to understand over the years. "ChKyu beat legs, and too scaaaared tg out." _Changkyun is beating eggs again, and you're too scared to go out._

"I'm not scared!" Kihyun exclaimed, offended.

"Yea, okay." Hoseok rolled his eyes. Kihyun knew he did. "I'm coming over, don't move."

Deflating in relief, Kihyun scoffed. "I don't need you here."

"Okay, then I'll stay home."

"You didn't let me finish," Kihyun pressed, falling back onto his bed. "I didn't say that you can't come over. You can if you want. I just don't need you."

Hoseok snorted. "You're such a kid."

"Watch your tone, Hoseok."

"Sorry mother."

~

Minutes ticked by. In hopes of waiting, Kihyun found himself falling into the rolling laziness of the soft, warm day.

A loud laugh shook him awake. Kihyun fell off of his bed. Rubbing his bum to soothe the pain, the man strolled out of his room and towards the dining area. The sight woke him up immediately, smoke beginning to steam from his ears.

There he was, Shin Hoseok in all glory, enjoying the scrambled eggs on his plate without an ounce of guilt or shame.

"When did you get here?" Kihyun's voice was low.

Hoseok obviously noticed the tone. But he chose to ignore it. "Kihyunnie! Have you heard? Changkyun's boss has called him in for the _whole_ day! On Sunday!"

That's when Kihyun noticed the tired maknae. Obviously Hoseok's words were _not_ helping the situation at all.

Kihyun's mouth fell open in realization. "Don't tell me. A-are those the eggs that Changkyun was... _beating_?"

Hoseok chomped down on a mouthful. "Mhmph." He made a big show of his bite. "I entered to see Changkyun beating eggs—which he wasn't going to eat—and asked him for some. He did it without saying anything else."

Glancing at Changkyun, Kihyun face palmed. The boy was practically dead, probably from the interruption of his eggs being beat. Pressure was weighing his whole charismatic childish aura down.

Kihyun opened his mouth to say something. But he closed it when he saw the youngest staring at Hoseok's messy eating with a blank face, the only sign of horror being his slightly wide eyes.

Sighing, Kihyun turned for his room, thinking to comfort Changkyun about his job later.

If there was something Kihyun learned from that situation, even if it wasn't about Changkyun's strange habit, it was that one should never call Hoseok over for help.

Actually, just don't call Hoseok at all.

 

 

**Exhibit D:**

Holiday season was approaching. There were about two weeks left in the semester. The campus was buzzing with festive fuzz, everyone more than ready to go home for the month.

Kihyun had stumbled into his apartment with his arms filled with shopping bags. He had just finished his gift shopping for his family and friends.

Groaning against the weight, Kihyun pushed himself to ignore the burn and walk a few more steps to the living room.

The sound of eggs being beat rose over the crinkling of the bags once they were set down. Kihyun looked over his shoulder to see Changkyun stabbing the eggs instead of whipping them.

That was it.

"Changkyun-ah?" Sweetly, the older approached the boy. "What are you doing?"

"Beating eggs hyung." Changkyun's answer was short, quiet, and respectful.

Kihyun shook his head. "I know that, Kyun-ah. But, why?"

Changkyun froze, confused eyes looking at Kihyun. Vaguely, the older could see traces of tears threatening to spill out. "Huh?"

Reaching forward, Kihyun pulled the tortured eggs out of Changkyun's hold. "What have these eggs done to you?"

Changkyun glanced down briefly before replying. "They were the reason for my birth."

Kihyun blinked, looking for any signs of amusement and mischief in Changkyun's face. There was nothing. "They were what?"

"The reason for my birth." Changkyun's expression was blank and the actual definition of poker.

Kihyun brought his hand to cover his mouth. The giggles broke through the hold. Helplessly, the older fell to the floor, eggs long forgotten on the counter. Kihyun let out his laugh, one that quickly turned into silent laughter.

Changkyun fell with him, worried. But Kihyun brushed away from the hands that were checking his forehead for a temperature.

"I...I'm fine," Kihyun struggled to get out. Taking in a few breaths, the man calmed down. "I just wasn't..." Giggle. "...expecting that."

A small smile broke out on Changkyun's face. "I know it's dumb." A shy flush colored his round cheeks.

Kihyun shook his head, holding onto Changkyun and mindlessly dragging the boy to the couch. "We all have our own absurd stress relieving methods. There's nothing wrong in that."

Changkyun fell into the cuddle that was being offered to him. "I guess you're right. I mean, Minhyuk hyung koala hugs everything around him, and Hoseok hyung works everything out."

Kihyun nodded. "Exactly. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Changkyun sheepishly toyed with his fingers. "Don't laugh."

"I would never."

Sighing, the boy spoke. "I miss my family. I didn't know how much I've missed them until, well, now. So I just got emotional and..."

Kihyun hummed understandingly. "Is that why you were stabbing the eggs instead of beating them?"

Changkyun shot up. "You notice when I do this?"

"It's kind of hard not to. Our walls aren't soundproof you know?"

Embarrassed, Changkyun looked away. "I'm sorry if I bothered you."

Scoffing, Kihyun rolled his eyes. "I wasn't _bothered_. Don't ever think that. I was just very much _confused_ and _concerned_. It's not everyday someone lets their emotions out on _eggs_."

Changkyun laughed. "I should've warned you. It's something I've been doing for a while."

"I figured." At that, the maknae flicked Kihyun's shoulder. "Okay, I deserved that," Kihyun admitted, raising his hands up. "Also, you can hit me again. I'm sorry for allowing Hoseok to take advantage of your stress session." This time Changkyun lightly punched him.

"I was very much _confused..._ " He spoke, imitating Kihyun. "...how he knew when to come over. The reason was obvious. He wasn't really discreet about why he was here."

Kihyun rolled his eyes for about the tenth time that day. "Yea, he's an idiot."

Agreeing, Changkyun settled his head on Kihyun's shoulder. A few moments passed by as the duo enjoyed each other's embraces.

"If you," Kihyun began after a while, stirring from the warmth. "If you ever feel alone or frustrated, you can always come to me. Or even the others. We've all been through this. It's quite natural to forget an emotion or get lost in another."

Changkyun rubbed his eyes, the latent tears spreading on his cheeks. "I guess the reason why I haven't felt myself missing my family is because you and the guys took me in so quickly. To me, we're practically family."

"We are a family, you idiot," Kihyun asserted, slapping the back of Changkyun's head half-heartedly. "And you're going to see your relatives soon enough. In less than two weeks now."

Changkyun smiled. "Thanks hyung."

"No problem Kyun-ah." Kihyun's sappiness was seeping out, as his own eyes began to well up with tears.

Thinking about the forgotten eggs on the counter, an idea struck the older's mind. "We should probably do something about those eggs. Want to make something with me? It'll help the both of relax."

In unison, both their stomachs growled to the proposition. Laughing, the boys made their way to the kitchen, utensils clanking as flour flew everywhere, from the dish to their faces, and as the time seemed to fly by.

They worked well together, Kihyun then realized. From gaming to studying to arguing to working to cooking, the two of them hardly clashed. And while, the egg situation was quite strange, Changkyun was Changkyun, someone that Kihyun had grown to fully know, understand, and love, a feeling that was mutual from the other's side as well.

"Thinking back at your apology about Hoseok hyung, I have my own confession to make." Changkyun drummed on the counter.

"Go ahead."

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of your stressful housekeeping habits and making you do my chores for me."

Kihyun side eyed Changkyun. "Yea, we'll talk about that later. I wasn't going to let you get away with that anyways."

Sarcastically, Changkyun nodded. "Okay, hyung." With that the young boy began to back up, stance ready to sprint.

"I'm seriou—" Kihyun looked up with a heated glare, only to see the maknae running for his life. "Changkyun? Get back here you idiot!" He raised the spatula in his hand as he chased the other boy. "Changkyun!"

Oh yes. They certainly had an interesting dynamic.

 

 

 

 

But to be honest, _Kihyun wouldn't have it any other way_. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally changkyun  
> and i was half asleep when i wrote this  
> lololol  
> hope you enjoyed it


End file.
